


Watching

by sanverssuper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanverssuper/pseuds/sanverssuper
Summary: Alex forgets her own birthday. Maggie remembers. And then vice-versa. #sanvers





	1. Chapter 1

Maggie turned over, and smiled. Alex lay next to her, on her back. She looked relaxed and, in her sleep, so young and carefree. Maggie frowned when she realized she could still – just – discern the large bruise on her lover's cheek, the result of Alex's latest tussle with one of Fort Rozz's worst escapees. But it was nearly gone, just a hint of yellow around the eye.

She was still beautiful, though. So beautiful. After just under a year together, Maggie still couldn't get used to waking up next to the woman of her dreams. Beautiful, passionate, stubborn, loyal and brave. Too brave, she pondered, as she traced a finger very lightly down Alex's soft cheek. Her loyalty to her sister – and to Maggie, too – was unshakeable. Alex would do anything, everything, to keep her girls safe.

Alex snuffled and swiped Maggie's hand away, turning over as she did so. She cranked open one eye, and smiled. "You watchin' me sleep again, Sawyer?" she stretched, listening as her vertebrae popped.

"What if I am?" Maggie teased. "It's not every day a girl turns 28, after all."

Alex blinked. She grabbed her glasses from the nightstand. Only Maggie, Kara and J'onn knew she wore glasses, and Maggie found the sight of her in them cute beyond words. She looked at her wrist to check the date on her watch and then remembered, yet again, that her watch – which she had inherited from her father – had been destroyed in her latest alien encounter. She kept her face schooled, not wanting to show Maggie yet again how sad it had made her when the timepiece broke.

"It's the 11th today?" she queried. "I didn't realize. Hey, how did you know that that's my birthday?"

Maggie smiled. "I am a detective, Danvers. I detect. Plus I asked your sister. Wait there," she commanded. "I'm bringing you breakfast."

Alex tried to protest, but saw the look in Maggie's eye, and gave up before she started. As she watched her girlfriend exit the bedroom, wearing one of her old, baggy tees, she knew she had never been so happy. The last time anyone had brought her breakfast in bed had been when she was fourteen years old, and she was sick in bed with the stomach flu. She smiled at the memory – Kara had tried to cook eggs for her; it hadn't ended well. Kara had burned the toast, and just the smell of the food had made her stomach flip and she had heaved all over the bed.

She looked up and saw Maggie balancing a tray, filled with all types of delicacies. "I hope there's coffee on there," she tried to tease, to hide her spiralling emotions.

"You think I'd risk a morning with an uncaffeinated Agent Danvers?" Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!"

Maggie gave her a look. "As it's your birthday, I'll let that pass. This once. Eat, Danvers." Maggie settled on to the bed next to her, and they both ate their fill.

Maggie took the tray away, and even came back with a damp washcloth for Alex to wipe her hands clean.

Alex looked up at her. "This was amazing," she said softly. "I didn't know you knew it was my birthday. Hell, I'd even forgotten it was my birthday. I don't …," she smiled. "I didn't really do birthdays. Not until now. I can't wait for yours next month, so I can spoil you too."

"You know when my birthday is?" Maggie looked surprised.

Alex laughed. "What? You don't think I looked up every piece of information about you as soon as we met? Every. Single. Piece?"

"You're such a stalker, Danvers," Maggie laughed. She came back to the bed, this time hiding something behind her back. She settled next to Alex. "I gotcha something," she said, shyly. "I don't know if it's what you want. But I know you need one. I hope it's right," she passed a box to Alex, wrapped in shiny red paper, a silver bow on the top.

Alex's eyes filled with tears. "You got this for me?" she held the box.

"Yeah, Danvers. I bought you a box," Maggie used levity to hide her nerves.

Alex lifted it gingerly, estimating its weight. "What is it?" her voice held a note of awe.

"It's an Easy Bake Oven," Maggie deadpanned. "To heat up all that take-out. Open it, Danvers!"

So Alex did. As she removed the paper, her eyes grew wide. She held a fist-sized leather box. She looked askance at Maggie.

"For Christ's sakes, Alexandra," Maggie grabbed it impatiently from her, opened the box and handed it back.

Nestled in its expensive case sat a Breitling Skyracer watch. Alex knew for a fact that this particular model cost nearly $6,000. She couldn't quite believe her eyes. "I can't," she whispered. She thrust it back at Maggie. "It's too much. You can't spend all that on me. You have to return it."

Maggie pushed it back at her. "I can't," she said quietly. "It's engraved."

With shaking hands, Alex removed the watch from its case, undid the strap and turned it over.

_For my forever love. I love you with all that I am, and all that I have. M. xxx ___

____

____

Alex gasped.

"Is is the wrong model?" Maggie was worried when she saw Alex start to weep.

"It's perfect, Maggie," Alex whispered. She saw the smile spread over Maggie's face. God she loved that smile. Maggie's eyes crinkled, her whole face emanating joy. "You shouldn't spend your money on me like this. I know what an NCPD detective earns."

Maggie shrugged. "Hey, I had some put away."

Alex looked up at her. "You were saving for a new motorbike," she remembered. "Mags, if ..."

"Hey," Maggie grinned. "I already have a motorbike. And if I want something more powerful, maybe you'll let me ride the Ducati from time to time."

"It's yours. Whenever you want," Alex vowed. She held out her wrist and the watch. "Put it on me," she asked. She smiled as Maggie's hands shook as she adjusted the strap. Alex looked at her, her eyes shining. "I'm never taking it off."

Maggie took Alex's face in both hands, and kissed her deeply. When they finally broke apart, she laughed, and rested her forehead against Alex's. "I never knew it was possible to be this happy," she whispered.


	2. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex forgets her own birthday. Maggie remembers. And then vice-versa. #sanvers

Alex was nervous. Very nervous. Maggie had made such a fuss of her on her birthday – which she found especially touching, after the Valentine's debacle the year before – and she so wanted to get it right. For Maggie. She wanted Maggie to know just how much she loved her.

She smoothed her dress. Again. She checked her hair in the mirror. Again. She sighed. She would be so much more comfortable in her DEO uniform, and combat boots. This girly stuff … she smiled, and realized she was lying to herself. She loved the girly stuff. She never had before. When men asked her out, she was almost resentful that they expected her to look nice. She realized she was being unfair. She always wanted to look nice for Maggie. When they went out, she wanted Maggie to be proud to have her on her arm.

Maggie. Just the thought of the small detective brought a smile to her face. Who was she kidding? Maggie loved what she looked like. Whatever she was wearing. Though she did love the small smile that crossed Maggie's features when she dressed up. Alex had been left in no doubt that she was exactly what Maggie was looking for.

She touched the wrapping on the bottle again. She looked at her watch. She laughed. She knew her Breitling was completely unsuitable for the outfit she was wearing, but she could rarely bear to take it off. She would take it off before they went out. She didn't want to make Maggie look bad. Maggie. Where was she? She was already eight minutes late, and if there was one thing that Maggie was, it was punctual.

Alex had made reservations at Maggie's favorite restaurant. Maggie didn't like the fancy places so much. This small, downtown Italian restaurant was tucked away in a side street. It didn't look much from the outside, but the atmosphere inside was quiet and friendly, and the food was out of this world. And of course tiramisu was always on the menu.

She looked at her watch again. Twelve minutes late. She was starting to get anxious. They would have to leave in 20 minutes, to get to the restaurant in time. And Alex wanted … needed … some time alone with Maggie first.

Then she heard the key in the lock. She grinned to herself. She knew all the jokes about lesbians U-Hauling it, but she had given Maggie a key to her apartment after their second date. And Maggie had moved in completely four months ago. Alex had never been able to imagine what it would be like, sharing her space with anyone. A friend, a lover. But now she couldn't imagine her apartment without Maggie in it, without Maggie's stuff around the place. Without Maggie's shampoo in the bathroom. She even loved Maggie's bizarre addiction to banana milkshakes.

She looked up eagerly as the door opened, and then her face fell.

Maggie put a hand up to forestall her. "I'm okay, Danvers," she said, though her voice was raspy. Her arm was in a sling, there was a large dressing on her beautiful cheek, and she winced as she stepped into the apartment. Maggie looked up at her. "Really. I'm okay. Or I will be. I just need ..."

Alex could see what she needed. Very carefully and tenderly, she wrapped her arms around her. Without knowing who initiated it, they kissed each other, softly, lovingly. Alex guided her to the couch. She crouched at her feet. "What do you need?"

"You," Maggie whispered. "Just you."

"You have me. You will always have me," Alex stood up. She touched the uninjured side of Maggie's face.

"No inquest. Not tonight," Maggie's voice held a hint of pleading.

Alex nodded. "Just … it's true, right? You are okay? You don't need me to take you to the hospital?"

Maggie nodded. "I just got back from the hospital. My captain dragged me there. It was just a dumb perp, things went bad. Nobody died, though," she saw the stricken look on Alex's face. She knew it would reassure Alex to have her injuries cataloged, so she didn't imagine worse things. She pointed to her cheek. "Four stitches." She gestured to her arm. "Dislocation. Back in now. But, Jesus..."

Alex smiled, sadly. "Hurts like a sonofabitch, doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah," Maggie admitted. She nodded to her leg. "Seven stitches, upper thigh. And a few bruised ribs. Like I said, I'm okay."

Alex turned away, to hide the moisture in her eyes. She put a soft hand on Maggie's shoulder. "I just need to make a call."

Alex quickly cancelled the reservation. She returned to the couch. Pushing a loose strand of hair behind Maggie's ear, she leant forward and kissed her. "Happy birthday, my love," she said.

Maggie blinked. She had forgotten all about her birthday. She had remembered it early in the day, and she was looking forward to celebrating with Alex. But then it had all gone to hell in a handbasket, and it had gone clean out of her mind. She smiled. And then she started to laugh. Before long, tears were streaming down her face as the emotions of the day mingled with her laughter. Before she knew what was happening, she was sobbing into Alex's front, feeling Alex's hand rub up and down her back. Alex made soft, shushing sounds to her.

After holding Maggie for a half hour, Alex carefully lifted her into her arms.

"You're stronger than you look, Danvers," Maggie smiled.

Alex was relieved to see her regaining her spark. She carried her to the bedroom and lay her on the bed. "Take-out?"

"Pizza. And Scotch," Maggie grinned. "It's okay, I haven't had any painkillers. Just one Scotch," she pleaded.

Alex called for pizza. She collected the wrapped bottle, and a small package from the kitchen, together with some glasses. She handed the bottle to Maggie. "Birthday Scotch," she smiled.

Maggie opened the bottle and gasped. It was a bottle of Edradour Fairy Flag whiskey, from the world's smallest brewery in the north of Scotland. She'd only had it once before, and she could still remember the taste. "How did you know?"

Alex shrugged and smiled. She poured a slug and handed it to Maggie. She poured one for herself, too. Maggie noticed her hand shaking, but she didn't say anything.

Alex took a large sip. "Jesus, that's good," she said.

Maggie nodded. "The best." She reached out and touched Alex's hand. "Like you," she said, softly.

Alex sat on the edge of the bed. "I only got one bottle. I kinda figured … maybe we could visit the distillery, and pick up some more."

"In Scotland?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Maybe..."

Maggie realized Alex had slipped from the bed, and was now on the floor. Kneeling. On one knee.

"Maybe on our honeymoon?" Alex's voice was small and nervous. She took Maggie's hand. "I never knew it was possible to be this happy. Margaret Ellen Sawyer," she swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Maggie squealed with excitement. She flung her arms around Alex, not caring how much it made everything hurts. She then pulled back. "There had better be a ring, Danvers," her tone was mock-threatening. And then she saw the velvet box in Alex's hand.

"It's kinda plain. I know you don't wear much jewelry. It has four small diamonds, embedded. So they don't get in the way when you work. One for every corner of my heart." Her hand shook as she lifted the ring out. "May I put it on you?"

"Damn right, you may," Maggie's smile was so wide it almost split her face. "Of course I'll marry you Danvers. You're all I've ever wanted."


End file.
